guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Scorched Earth (Nightfall)
Overview Summary #Speak with Diji and find out what is happening in Vehtendi Valley. #Investigate the area around the disturbance and eliminate any hostiles. #Tell Diji the hostile creatures have been destroyed. #See Prince Bokka the Magnificent for your reward. Obtained from :Prince Bokka the Magnificent in the Resplendent Makuun Requirements :Goren's Stuff: Part 1 '-OR-' Gain Goren :Goren is required in the party Reward :*2,000 XP :*250 Gold :*Trade Contract Dialogue :"Goren, , what good timing! I've been getting complaint after complaint from a farmer in Vehtendi Valley. With all the craziness that's been happening lately, I can't take the time to check out every little complaint I get. Goren, you know the area best, you should go with and talk to Diji. Find out what his problem is and take care of it... any way you must." ::Accept: "Ah yes... farm aid. How can I ignore the plight of the Elonian farmer?" ::Reject: "Sorry, but I can't wait to get on the road again." Intermediate Dialogue 1 :Diji: "Who? What? Who? What do you want? Huh? Where? Who?" :Goren: "I am GOREN. This is . The prince sent us to see what the problem is out here." :Diji: "Oh! Right. Thought you might be from the revenuers. I hate revenuers. Eh? Yes. Well. I'm glad he sent help, but I don't know what you can do, whippersnapper. I've never seen anything like those things before. Right? Huh? Right." :Goren: "Things? That is, THINGS? WHAT THINGS?" :Diji: "You're going to shatter my aging eardrums. Yes. Things. I don't know what they are or where they came from. Just taking care of my fields as usual, and then all of a sudden, the sky, it starts a-changing, like something blowing in the wind, making all kinds of strange noises. What?" :Diji: "The next thing I know, I hear this rumbling, and then these tentacle things start coming out of the ground! Then all those freaky looking critters started coming out of that thing in the center of it all! Right! Yes?" :Goren: "Hmm. So it's happening in other places, too." :Diji: "Tentacles? Tentacles are popping up all over? What? What's going on? Who?" :Goren: "Varesh did something... something very BAD. I don't know what, but whatever SHE did ended up causing THIS." :Diji: "So what are you going to do about it, eh? What? Those things are destroying everything they see. It's only a matter of time before they come over here and destroy everything I see. Like me. When?" :Goren: Well, one thing I'm good at is killing things. Where are they?" :Diji: How? They're all over there. Do be careful! Eh?" Intermediate Dialogue 2 (Diji) :"You got them? Why, thank you! What? I don't believe how crazy this place has gotten lately! I'm not one to go tossing my opinion around but I can't help but think you should go tell the prince about this. Eh? He has to do something to protect the rest of us should they return. Why? Yes." Reward Dialogue :"It seems Varesh played us all... for fools, that is. We need to find out what she did and how to stop it. I am getting reports that those tentacle things are showing up all over the place. How do we stop them? How, indeed, my friend. Let me think about how best to solve this problem. Return to me later, I'm sure I will require your services once more. Until then, brave adventurer. Followup :Valley of the Rifts Walkthrough Start from Yahnur Market. Simply follow the quest marker to the points on the map. After talking with Diji, slowly begin working your way to the rift. The mobs are close together and it's easy to over-aggro. Kill the margonites around the rift to close it. DON'T FORGET! Talk to Diji after killing the Margonites, before mapping out of the area, or you'll just have to do it all again. Trivia Parts of this quest are a reference to annual Farm Aid concerts held to help the American farmer and to two prominent performers and organizers of Farm Aid. *The Reject option is a reference to Willie Nelson (the president of the FARM AID organization), who in addition to founding and organizing Farm Aid, sings the song "On the Road Again" which features the lyrics "I just can't wait to get on the road again". *There is a line in Intermediate Dialogue 1, "the sky, it starts a-changing, like something blowing in the wind" is a reference to the Bob Dylan songs "The Times They Are A-Changin" and "Blowing in the Wind". Bob Dylan is credited as the man who first came up with the idea for Farm Aid by stating at a Live Aid concert "Wouldn't it be great if we did something for our own farmers right here in America?" Both Dylan and Nelson performed at the first Farm Aid concert in 1985. Category: Nightfall quests